It's Wrong
by iamjustlol
Summary: Mereka mencintai satu sama lain. Tapi hubungan darah mengganggu mereka. Incest! Yaoi! BL! Shounen-Ai! Bangtan Boys' JinV! Slight ChenMin
1. Chapter 1

**iamjustlol proudly present**

**.**

**"It's Wrong"**

**.**

**Casts:**

**Kim Seokjin**

**Kim Taehyung**

**Kim Jongdae**

**Kim Minseok**

**Increase depending to the story**

**.**

**Rated: M**

**.**

**Genre: Family, Romance**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**Disclaimer: theirselves, their family, BigHit Entertainment, God**

**.**

**Warnings: Incest, Yaoi/BL/Shounen-Ai**

**.**

**Don't bash the story, casts, or me. This is a fanfic request from Chia eonni, and I'm sorry for the late post:)**

**.**

**Let's read!**

.

.

.

"Hyyyuuuunnnggggg~~" seru namja manis berambut coklat tua.

"Apa?" jawab namja yang dipanggil 'hyung' itu, namja tampan dengan rambut yang sedikit lebih terang dari namja manis tadi.

Setelah sampai ke kamar kakaknya, namja manis itu memanyunkan bibirnya. "Eomma bilang, hyung tidak mau bantu TaeTae mengerjakan pr. Apakah itu benar hyung?"

Si 'hyung' yang daritadi sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya mendongak, menatap adiknya itu. "Itu tidak benar TaeTae. Pr apa yang kau dapat dari gurumu, hm?"

"Fi-fisika, biologi, kimia, matematika, dan bahasa inggris, hyung."

Sang hyung mengangguk, sedikit membelakakkan matanya. "Baiklah, baiklah," katanya lalu menutup buku kuliahnya dan membereskan meja belajarnya, sedikit. "Ayo kita kerjakan semua pr-mu."

Namja satunya tersenyum cerah dan mengangguk semangat. Ia mengambil kursi yang terletak tak jauh dengannya dan duduk di sebelah kakaknya, membuka halaman buku yang harus ia kerjakan.

Kim Seokjin, si hyung. Anak fakultas seni yang teladan, jenius, tampan, dan baik hati.

Adiknya, Kim Taehyung. Anak SMA kelas satu jurusan IPA. Seram, karismatik, berandalan, dan tampan adalah _image_-nya ketika ia berada di sekolah dengan memakai _eyeliner_-nya. Sedangkan, jika ia berada di rumah, tanpa _eyeliner_, dia sangat manja, egois, dan imut.

Kenapa ia memakai _eyeliner_? Yah, itu perintah Seokjin. Ia tidak mau adiknya ditaksiri orang lain (meskipun sudah banyak yang naksir adiknya) karena ia tidak ingin kasih sayang Taehyung terhadapnya terbagi.

Bilang saja ia psikopat. _Brother complex_? Tidak. Lebih menuju ke _incest_. Ia mencintai adiknya melebihi apapun.

.

.

.

"Nah, mudah kan?" tanya Seokjin.

Taehyung memberengut dan menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak setuju. "Apanya yang mudah, hyung?! Dasar memang guru menyebalkan! Belum diajarkan sudah disuruh mengerjakan. TaeTae ben-"

Seokjin menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Taehyung. "Sst, sudah hyung bilang jangan mengeluh. Kalau TaeTae mengeluh sekali lagi, hyung tidak mau membantu lagi."

Taehyung menunjukkan raut muka sedih. Yang malah sangat imut. "Ba-baiklah hyung, TaeTae mengerti," jawab Taehyung.

Seokjin tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Taehyung. "Anak pintar. Nah, ayo kita selesaikan semuanya."

.

.

.

Seokjin sudah membantu semua pr Taehyung, sampai-sampai ia hampir pingsan. Hampir.

"Terima kasih hyung~ TaeTae sayang hyung~" kata Taehyung sambil mengecup bibir Seokjin sekilas. Iya. Mengecup bibir hyung-nya.

Seokjin tersenyum, mendorong tengkuk adiknya dan mencium bibir adiknya dengan lembut dan berkelanjutan. Seokjin mengangkat tubuh Taehyung ke arah pahanya, membuat Taehyung berada di pangkuannya.

"H-hyung... pintunya... eomma dan appa ada dibawah."

Seokjin mendorong kursi belajarnya yang memiliki roda-roda dibawahnya, menutup pintu kamarnya, dan menguncinya dua kali. Setelah itu ia menatap Taehyung sambil tersenyum, mengelus pipi Taehyung dengan penuh sayang dengan tangan kirinya, tanpa mempunyai niatan untuk mencium bibir adiknya.

Yah, ia sudah melupakan semua pikiran kotornya. Tidak semua, sih. Hanya kilasan-kilasan seorang Kim Taehyung terhentak-hentak karena miliknya di dalam lubang sempit dan hangat. Oh, kejantanannya mulai bangkit. Oh, biarlah.

Sekarang malah Taehyung yang berpikiran kotor. Ia ingin hyung-nya ini memasuki lubang ketatnya, dengan kasar (juga dalam dan cepat), memanjakan kedua _nipple_-nya dengan mulut hangat ataupun tangan hyung-nya, membayangkan kejantanannya yang bisa dibilang mungil itu dimanjakan hyung-nya saat _hole_-nya dimasuki benda yang besar, tegang, dan berurat. Aish! Sejak kapan Taehyungie yang polos ini menjadi seperti ini?

Taehyung lagi-lagi memanyunkan bibirnya. Kedua tangannya melingkar di leher Seokjin. "Hyungggg~" panggilnya manja.

Seokjin tersenyum geli melihat tingkah aegyo yang dilakukan adiknya. "Ne, wae?"

Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya ke Seokjin dan mencium bibir tebal kakaknya. Melumatnya, menghisapnya, dan menjilatnya.

Kedua tangan Seokjin dipindahkan pemiliknya ke pinggang Taehyung dan mengusapnya perlahan. Bibir tebal Seokjin membalas semua kelakuan Taehyung, lebih ganas malah.

Gerakan lidah Taehyung di ciuman mereka mulai melemah, dan Seokjin mengetahui bahwa adiknya mulai kehabisan napas. Ia melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih ke leher Taehyung, membiarkan Taehyung mengeluarkan suara-suara itu.

"A-ahhhh... S-Seokjin hyung... Akh!" Satu _kissmark _terbuat dengan sukses di area pundak Taehyung.

Taehyung pun tak mau kalah dengan hyung-nya, tangannya meraba-raba kemeja yang Seokjin kenakan dan mencoba membuka kancingnya. Setelah terbuka, ia langsung mengelus-elus daerah kedua _nipple _Seokjin dan _abs_-nya.

Napas Seokjin memberat. "Ahh... Tae," desahnya dalam suara yang rendah di dekat telinga kiri Taehyung, membuat Taehyung sedikit mengejang. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya sebelum membuka V-neck yang Taehyung kenakan. Mulutnya langsung ia pakai untuk menghisap dan menjilat _nipple _Taehyung, sedangkan satunya ia manjakan menggunakan jari-jarinya.

Tubuh Taehyung melengkung, merasakan sensasi hangat di daerah dada-nya. "H-hyung... Anghhh!" desahnya sambil sedikit mencengkram rambut hyung-nya.

Seokjin makin gemas menghisap-hisap _nipple _Taehyung dan mulai membuka _jeans _dan celana dalam yang Taehyung gunakan, diikuti dengan pergerakan tangan mungil adiknya yang membuka sedikit celana _jeans _dan celana dalam yang ia pakai.

Tanpa basa-basi, Seokjin menggesekkan kejantanannya dengan _hole _Taehyung, dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari daerah dada adiknya.

"Langsung saja, ya? Kau tidak perlu persiapan, kan?" tanya Seokjin memastikan, tetap menggesekkan kejantanannya.

Taehyung merasakan sensasi geli yang memabukkan di daerah selangkangannya. "A-ahhh~ i-iya-ahhh hyung, cepaatt ohhh!" serunya tak sabar.

Seokjin mempersiapkan kejantanannya memasuki _hole _adiknya. Dengan perlahan ia mencoba memasukkan bagian tubuhnya ke cincin berkerut itu. Baru saja ujung kepalanya yang masuk, lalu-

"KIM SEOKJIN, KIM TAEHYUNG! AYO MAKAN!" teriakan eomma mereka memekakkan telinga.

Nah, mereka sama-sama mengumpat dan tersiksa karena eomma mereka.

.

.

.

Kim Minseok, nama eomma mereka. Baik hati, imut, manis, meskipum agak kejam di dalamnya.

Kim Jongdae, nama appa mereka. Memiliki suara yang bagus, tampan, berahang cukup tajam, dan seorang pemimpin keluarga yang tegas di keluarga mereka.

Jongdae dan Minseok menunggu kedua anak mereka turun, Minseok sambil menyiapkan piring-piring dan Jongdae yang mengetik suatu kerjaan di laptop-nya.

Oh, Jongdae seorang bos di perusahaan baju yang terkenal dan Minseok adalah seorang barista di kedai kopi terbesar di kota mereka. Yang dalam artian sangat besar.

Seokjin dan Taehyung menuruni tangga tempat kamar mereka berdua dengan lesu. Keduanya sengaja memakai kaus yang melewati daerah selangkangan mereka agar sang eomma dan appa tidak melihat tonjolan di kejantanan mereka.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali, heum? Ada apa?" tanya Minseok begitu mendapati Seokjin dan Taehyung yang datang lebih lama 3 menit dari biasanya.

Taehyung menunduk, ia tidak pandai berbohong. Sementara Seokjin (meskipun ia tidak mau membohongi orangtuanya) harus berbohong demi keselamatannya dan Taehyung.

"Tadi aku membantu TaeTae mengerjakan pr-nya, eomma. Lalu aku dan TaeTae membereskan mejaku yang penuh dengan buku TaeTae dulu baru turun ke bawah."

Minseok mengangguk-angguk. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi terdekat dengan tempatnya. "Aish Kim Jongdae! Sudah kubilang jangan mengerjakan kerjaan di meja makan!" gerutu Minseok sambil memukul kepala Jongdae pelan dengan sendok makan.

Jongdae berpura-pura mengaduh, menutup laptop-nya dan menaruhnya di samping kakinya. Ya, di lantai. "Arraseo yeobo," jawabnya pelan dan mengecup bibir Minseok.

Minseok malah mengerucutkan bibirnya, mendekati Jongdae, dan menciumi bibir suaminya.

Seokjin dan Taehyung memutar bola mata mereka. Sudah terlalu sering melihat adegan ini. _**Mereka juga sering melakukannya.**_

"Oh ayolah jangan bertingkah sebagai anak remaja yang baru melihat orang berciuman secara langsung," tegur Jongdae melihat ekspresi Seokjin dan Taehyung.

Seokjin dan Taehyung sekali lagi memutar bola mata mereka jengah, dan mendudukkan diri mereka. Bersebelahan. Selalu.

Sekeluarga Kim itu mengambil makanan dan mulai memakan dengan hening, hanya suara dentingan piring. Tadinya.

"Jadi kudengar salah satu _agency _bakat akan mengunjungi kampusmu, Seokjin," kata Jongdae sambil memotong _steak _yang ada di piringnya.

Seokjin mengangguk. "Hm, mereka akan mengadakan audisi juga. Aku juga tak tau maksud mereka mengadakan audisi di kampusku," jawabnya lalu memasukkan sepotong kecil _steak _yang telah dipotongnya.

"Wah, kau harus ikut kalau begitu!" seru Minseok.

Seokjin meringis. "Tidak perlu, aku harus fokus pada tugas-tugas akhirku, eomma."

"ANDWAE!" jerit si bungsu tanpa sadar.

Jongdae, Minseok, dan Seokjin menatap Taehyung dengan mulut yang terbuka sedikit dan mata yang melebar.

"E-eh, maksudku..."

**TBC**

**Ini harusnya di post tanggal 27-_- tapi karena beberapa urusan yang saya sendiri kaga ngerti kenapa ada, yah jadinya baru sekarang._. Maaafff banget**

**Mind to review?**

**Love,**

**Me**


	2. Chapter 2

**iamjustlol proudly present**

**.**

"**It's Wrong"**

**.**

**Casts:**

**Kim Seokjin**

**Kim Taehyung**

**Kim Jongdae**

**Kim Minseok**

**Increase depending to the story**

**.**

**Rated: M**

**.**

**Genre: Family, Romance, Comedy?**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**Disclaimer: theirselves, their families, Bighit entertainment, God**

**.**

**Warnings: Incest, Yaoi/BL/Shounen-Ai**

**.**

**Don't bash the story, casts, or me. This is a fanfic for Chia eonni, sorry for the late update: (((**

**.**

**Let's read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ehmm—maksud TaeTae tidak bisa… sekarang! Seokjin hyung juga sebentar lagi ujian, kan hyung? Jadi maksud TaeTae tidak bisa sekarang! Kasihan nanti kalau misalnya Seokjin hyung terpilih lalu hyung harus kuliah sambil menjadi _trainee_, kalau Seokjin hyung _stress_ dan pingsan begitu saja bagaimana?" ucap Taehyung, berusaha memutar otaknya.

"Ah," ucap Jongdae dan Minseok bersamaan, melanjutkan aktivitas makan malam mereka. Sedangkan Seokjin? Tanpa Taehyung menoleh pun ia sudah tahu bahwa hyung-nya sedang berusaha keras menahan tawanya.

.

.

.

"Appa, besok aku mau diantar Seokjin hyung, ya?" tanya Taehyung sembari menghabiskan buah apel yang berada di tangannya.

"Wae?" sahut Jongdae yang menatap layar _laptop_-nya. "Kau dihipnotis hyung-mu ya?"

Minseok yang sedang mencuci piring menahan tawanya sedikit. "Tidak, yeobo. Mungkin ia ingin seluruh siswa di sekolahnya tahu bahwa ia memiliki hyung yang tampan. Selama ini, kan, hanya kau yang pernah ke sekolahnya."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau saja, hm?"

"Kalau ada siswa yang tampan bagaimana, hm?"

"Arra, arra," jawab Jongdae sedikit berdecak. Seokjin turun dari lantai atas dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah ayahnya, menyalakan TV. "Seokjin-ah, mungkin akhirnya adikmu menyadari ketampananmu. Ia minta kau antar besok?"

Seokjin tersenyum. "Aigoo, _me and my handsomeness_," jawabnya yang dihadiahi sebuah jari yang mendorong kepalanya—jari Jongdae.

"Aigoo, _you and your over-confident-ness_," sahut Minseok.

"_That word doesn't even exist!_" jawab Seokjin.

"Lupakan," kata Minseok, akhirnya. "Besok kau tidak ada kuliah pagi, kan? Antar adikmu sana, tumben-tumbenan ia tidak merengek untuk diantar ayahnya saja."

"Mungkin ia akhirnya dapat membuka hatinya kepada hyung-nya yang tampan dan yang selalu memanjakannya."

_Sudah lama, sih_, pikir Seokjin. "Apanya memanjakan?"

"Aigoo, _you and your stupidness_," jawab Jongdae, menatap Seokjin. "_TaeTae disuruh membuat makalah? Sini hyung carikan materinya; jangan seperti itu, TaeTae, nanti jarimu berdarah!; TaeTae mau makan dimana? Ayo hyung antar; TaeTae sudah selesai menggambarnya? Sini hyung yang mewarnai_." Jongdae mengikuti segala nada dan ekspresi yang Seokjin tunjukkan saat mengatakan hal tersebut kepada Taehyung.

"Seperti ini tidak kau bilang memanjakan?" lanjut Minseok. "Makanya sampai-sampai tadi dia menangis hanya karena kami bilang bahwa kau tidak ingin membantunya mengerjakan pr lagi."

Taehyung berdiri dari duduknya dan duduk di sebelah Seokjin. "Ani, itu tidak dimanjakan."

"Eomma, appa, bagaimana bisa aku tidak memperlakukannya seperti itu saat ia mengerjakan apapun ia terlihat sangat bodoh yang berarti bodoh dalam artian imut yang berarti dia terlihat seperti perempuan yang bodoh dan imut dan kenyataannya dia memang adikku sendiri, jadi, _well_…"

Jongdae dan Minseok menatap Seokjin bersamaan lalu tertawa. "Akhirnya kau mengatakannya Seokjin! Dari dulu sudah kubilang adikmu ini tampannya malah menuju ke cantik!" kata Minseok, masih tertawa.

Taehyung memanyunkan bibirnya lalu berdiri dari duduknya lagi. Apel yang berada di tangannya baru tiga perempat habis—sehingga masih ada seperempat bagiannya—ia memberikannya ke hyung-nya.

"Wae?" tanya Seokjin.

"Makan ini," kata Taehyung. "Siapa tahu air liurku yang sudah bercampur dengan air dari apel ini menjadi racun."

Dan Seokjin, Jongdae, dan Minseok tertawa lagi. Anak sulung keluarga tersebut juga langsung menggigit apel pemberian adiknya dan langsung menghabiskannya, memberikannya senyuman renyah.

Sebenarnya Taehyung kesal. Bukan kesal karena ia ditertawakan begitu—itu sudah sering. Tapi karena hyung-nya yang dengan mudahnya menggigit apel itu padahal gusinya sejak tadi kesakitan saat menggigit buah tersebut. _Haruskah aku ke dokter gigi?_ pikirnya saat menaiki tangga masih dengan tawa keluarganya.

.

.

.

"Tae? Kau tidak sekolah hari ini?"

"…"

"Ya! Kim Taehyung!"

"…"

Diguncangnya tubuh mungil itu.

"Ah, wae?!"

"Kau bilang mau hyung antar! Mau tidak? Kalau tidak hyung tidur lagi!"

Mata Taehyung sontak terbuka. "Ani, ani, hyung! Aku bangun, ya, aku bangun!" Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sisi tempat tidurnya. "Sekarang jam berapa?"

"Sekarang? Jam 7:45 kalau tidak salah."

"YA! HYUNG BODOH! KENAPA BARU MEMBANGUNKANKU JAM SEGINI?!"

.

.

.

"Eomma, aku berangkat sekarang, ya. Nanti aku ada janji dengan temanku jadi aku baru bisa pulang sekitar pukul 8 nanti," kata Seokjin.

"Arra, arra. Berkendara dengan aman, hm?"

Seokjin mengangguk. Ia menoleh ke ayahnya yang sedang mencoba memakai dasi. "Appa," panggilnya lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, ya, pergilah."

Anak sulung tersebut tersenyum "Ah, eomma, sepertinya appa butuh bantuan," katanya dan Minseok langsung berjalan menuju Jongdae dan memakaikan dasi pada suaminya tersebut. "Taehyung-ah! Kalau kau tidak turun pada hitungan ke lima hyung langsung berangkat ya!"

"NE AKU SUDAH MAU TURUN HYUNG!"

"Satu."

Terdengar suara orang berlari.

"Dua."

Terdengar seperti suara saat _handphone_ jatuh.

"Tiga."

Terdengar suara orang yang oleng.

"Empat."

Terdengar langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru.

"Lima."

"Hyung, aku sudah siap!" kata Taehyung. "Eomma, appa, aku berangkat dulu, ya," katanya lalu mencium pipi kedua orangtuanya sebelum berlari dengan membawa sepatunya di tangan kirinya dan dasi yang tersampir di bahu kirinya menuju mobil hyung-nya.

.

.

.

Seokjin menyetir mobil Audi i8-nya dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang cepat, namun ia menyetirnya dengan sangat santai. Ia sesekali bernyanyi lagu-lagu kesukaannya—walaupun tidak sampai habis.

Sementara itu, adiknya kesusahan memakai dasi. Bukannya tidak bisa, hanya saja ia sedang tidak bisa berpikir apapun karena biasanya ia tidak bangun kesiangan dan terburu-buru seperti ini.

"Tae," panggil kakaknya.

"Mwo?!" jawab Taehyung kesal karena masih tidak bisa memakai dasinya.

Seokjin malah terkekeh. "Kenapa, hm? Tidak bisa memakai dasi?"

"Hyung diam saja," kata Taehyung, berdecak.

"Ah," ucap Seokjin. "Kau tidak memakai _eyeliner_-mu ya hari ini?"

Taehyung menggeleng pelan, menatap sisi kanan—tampan—Seokjin yang sedang menyetir.

"Kenapa, hm?"

"Aku malas, hyung. Tadi aku juga buru-buru."

"Kau mau semua siswa di sekolahmu cinta padamu begitu? Kau ingin membuat mereka cinta mati padamu?"

"_Please, you're overreacting_," jawab Taehyung, memutar bola matanya.

"Tapi, Tae—"

"Hyung," potong Taehyung. "Hyung sadar tidak, sih, setiap kali aku ke sekolah memakai _eyeliner_ pasti siswi-siswi itu akan mendekatiku dan memberiku makanan dan segalanya? Aku tidak suka hal itu, hyung. Makanya aku ingin mencoba ke sekolah tanpa _eyeliner_-ku."

"Jadi kau lebih ingin siswa-siswa yang mendekatimu?" tanya Seokjin.

"Hah?"

Seokjin menoleh sebentar untuk melihat ekspresi Taehyung yang—sangat—kebingungan. "Kau ingat tidak, sih, saat kau kelas 2 SMP dan hyung belum menyuruhmu untuk memakai _eyeliner_? Kakak kelasmu semua mengajakmu duduk bersama mereka di kantin, adik kelasmu semua minta kau ajarkan mata pelajaran yang terang-terangan mereka sudah mengerti, dan teman seangkatanmu selalu menjadi _bodyguard_-mu? Ah, dan kau ingat temanmu itu, siapa? Kim Mingi? Kim Myungi?"

"Kim Mingyu, hyung."

"Iya, dia. Dia pernah ke rumah kita dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai pendamping hidupmu pada eomma dan appa. Kau tidak lihat betapa terkejutnya kami saat itu. Dan kalau saja aku tidak memanggilmu untuk pulang saat kau di taman dengannya, sudah dapat kupastikan ia akan mencium bibirmu," jawab Seokjin. "Lebih baik bagiku kau dikerubungi perempuan daripada laki-laki seperti dulu, TaeTae."

Taehyung mengangguk pelan sebelum mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia bahkan melupakan dasinya yang belum terpasang.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil Seokjin memasuki kawasan sekolah Taehyung. Ia memakirkan mobilnya tepat di depan pintu masuk. Ia melepas _safety belt_-nya lalu merogoh laci dibawah_ dashboard_-nya. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah _eyeliner_ tidak lama kemudian.

"Hyunggg~" rengek Taehyung.

"Diam, Tae. Kau sudah mendengar alasanku."

Lalu sang adik cemberut lagi. Seokjin memegang dagu Taehyung untuk menghadapnya dan memakaikan _eyeliner_ pada kedua kelopak mata Taehyung dengan sangat terampil. Lalu, ia memasangkan dasi Taehyung dengan cepat dan rapih.

"Terima kasih, hyung!" kata Taehyung, menyampirkan tas sekolahnya ke bahu kanannya, hendak membuka pintu.

Namun, Seokjin menarik dasi Taehyung dan mencium bibir adiknya tersebut. Awalnya ia berniat untuk sedikit menggoda adiknya, namun, di luar perkiraannya, bibir adiknya malah langsung beraksi, membuat nafsu Seokjin terpancing. Ia dengan cepat melumat bibir tipis, menjilati mulut, dan menggigit-gigit bibir bawah adiknya.

"Hyungghh~" desah Taehyung.

Seokjin melepaskan ciumannya. "Pergilah. Aku akan menjemputmu jika bisa nanti."

Taehyung mengangguk dengan pangling sebelum membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil hyung-nya. Dan ia langsung disambut dengan teriakan para siswi. Oh yang benar saja.

Sang kakak menyalakan mesin mobilnya lagi dan membuka kaca mobilnya. "Sampai bertemu nanti, Taehyung-ah!"

Seakan-akan memiliki kepribadian lain jika dipakaikan _eyeliner_, Taehyung hanya mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya pada Seokjin sebelum kembali berjalan.

Seokjin terkekeh sebelum memutar setirnya, keluar dari sekolah Taehyung dan menuju ke kampusnya. "Aigoo lucunya," gumamnya.

.

.

.

"Kau mengerti, Yoongi?"

Lelaki mungil berambut _blonde_ itu menggelengkan kepalanya, mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit. "Kau sialan sekali, sih, Seokjin. Bisa mengerti ini hanya dengan satu kali pertemuan."

"Itu namanya belajar di rumah, bodoh," jawab Seokjin.

Seokjin tengah berada di kamar tidur salah satu sahabatnya, Namjoon. Meskipun kamarnya lebih kecil dari kamarnya, itu malah mempersempit karena dua orang temannya juga datang, Yoongi dan Hoseok.

Hoseok yang—sedikit—lebih pintar daripada Yoongi sudah mengerti sejak Namjoon menjelaskan untuk kesepuluh kalinya, sedangkan Yoongi masih belum mengerti meskipun ini sudah hampir ketigapuluh kalinya Seokjin mengajarinya dengan soal yang berbeda.

Seokjin menghela napas, berdiri dan berjalan menuju Namjoon yang sedang berkutat dengan _laptop_-nya.

"Namjoon-ah."

"Wae?"

"Koleksi majalah pornomu dimana?"

Namjoon langsung menatap sahabatnya itu dengan mata terbuka lebar. "HAH?"

"Tsk, jangan jaim. Cepat mana?"

"Tidak ada, Kim Seokjin."

"Heh," decih Seokjin. "Aku tahu kau sudah mengumpulkan majalah-majalah begitu sejak aku ke kamarmu pertama kali kelas 2 SMP—"

"ARRA!" jawab Namjoon, berteriak. "Ada di bawah tempat tidurku."

Seokjin tersenyum. "Klasik. _Thanks, bro_."

Tidak menghiraukan ocehan Namjoon, Seokjin berjalan ke tempat tidurnya dan merogoh di kolong tempat tidur lalu mengambil dua buku yang terlihat lebih menarik—karena terlihat baru dibuka tadi malam. Seleranya sudah berganti menjadi maniak adiknya.

"Yoongi-ya," panggilnya.

"Hm?" jawab Yoongi malas yang mencoba menjawab soal yang diberikan Seokjin dengan bertumpu pada sikunya.

Seokjin mendudukkan dirinya di depan Yoongi lagi sebelum membolak-balik majalah terlarang itu, dan akhirnya menemukan satu foto dimana seorang cewek tengah membuka lebar kakinya, memperlihatkan apa yang berada di pangkal pahanya.

"Kita sebut saja wanita kurang bahan ini sebagai x," katanya, lalu mencari di majalah satunya dan menemukan wanita yang memakai _lingerie_ dengan puting yang mengeras dan celana dalam yang basah yang tercetak jelas. "Dan wanita ini sebagai y."

Yoongi yang awalnya terlihat malas-malasan, sekarang terlihat jelas bahwa matanya berkilat terangsang. "L-lalu?"

"Kalau kita menambahkan wanita x dengan wanita y maka?"

"Tidak berbeda."

"Tepat," jawab Seokjin lalu memutar bola matanya perlahan. "Kalau kita kalikan?"

"Jadi _threesome_."

"Min Yoongi."

"Jadi wanita xy maksudku."

"Akhirnya," kata Seokjin, menaruh majalah-majalah itu kembali. "Ini pelajaran SD, Yoongi. Bagaimana kau bahkan bisa lulus SMP?"

Yoongi menatap temannya itu. "Aku tidak memiliki ingatan sehebat kau, sialan."

"Ya, ya, _whatever_. Dan kau juga hanya bisa mengerti kalau disambung-sambungkan dengan hal porno seperti itu? Kau tidak jauh beda dari Kim Namjoon dulu."

"KIM SEOKJIN DASAR PEMBUKA AIB ORANG!"

Seokjin hanya memutar bola matanya lagi lalu ponselnya berbunyi. "Halo?"

"_Hyung~!"_

Ia sontak tersenyum saat mendengar suara manja itu. "Ada apa? Kau sudah pulang, hm?"

"_Sudaaahh~ hyung belum selesai ya sama teman hyung_?"

"Tidak apa, hyung bisa langsung pergi," jawabnya, berdiri dan berjalan perlahan untuk mengambil tas dan kunci mobilnya. "Kau masih di sekolah?"

"_Iya, tadi Jimin mengajakku pulang, tapi aku ingat hyung akan menjemput jadi—" _Tapi ucapan Taehyung terpotong.

"A-aaahhhh! Kim Seokjin! Di-disana!" desah Hoseok tak karuan.

"Nnngghhh! Seokjin! Jangan disitu! Aku sensitif! Aaahhh!" diikuti dengan desahan Yoongi yang lebih menjijikkan.

"Seokjin _I'm cumming_! Oohhh kau hebat sekali sayang—ngghh!" dan terakhir ditutup dengan teriakan Namjoon.

"Akh! Apa-apaan?!" teriak Seokjin kesal karena mereka mengeluarkan suara menjijikkan itu dengan volume yang cukup kencang sehingga Taehyung mungkin bisa mendengarnya, meskipun dalam volume yang kecil. "Tae? Hyung kesana sekarang juga, ya?"

"_H-hyung…"_ Taehyung menjawab dengan nada berbisik. _"Aniya, aku dipanggil ketua tim. Hyung jangan mencoba-coba datang ke seko_—_hiks_."

"Tae? Halo? HALO?" namun teleponnya terputus. Seokjin mencoba menelepon lagi namun sepertinya ponsel Taehyung sudah dimatikan. Ia akhirnya berbalik, menatap ketiga sahabatnya yang sedang tertawa girang melihat ia yang panik.

"KALIAN!"

**TBC!**

Sudah satu tahun dua bulan-an astaga terhura sekali hati ini;;;; maaf ini kesannya kepaksa banget ya? Yang nungguin juga maaf banget tiap kali baca PM atau comment yang nanya "ini kapan update?" "udah setahun lho" keknya waktu cepet banget pindah padahal sih engga begitu hehe:D

Jadinya author mau fix rajin nih. Kesannya sombong banget udah banyak yang mau baca dan comment dan fav dan follow tapi tiap mau update harus nunggu lama banget;;;; jadi kalau kalian baik sama author, ingetin yaa hehe lewat PM atau kalau mau kenalan lewat line minta di PM aja yaa!

Last, mind to review?

Love,

Me


End file.
